Doux cauchemars
by Tiffany1502
Summary: Maylin, depuis peu sujette à d'étranges cauchemars, a décidé de prendre les choses en main afin de découvrir l'origine de ses perturbations nocturnes. Mais la quête de vérité peut parfois se révéler compliquée... surtout lorsque, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle se retrouve mêlée au conflit qui oppose la Team Magma à la Team Aqua.
1. Chapitre 1

J'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne pourront plus me porter encore longtemps.

Et pourtant, je continue de courir à en perdre haleine, me retournant de temps à autre, entre deux pas de course, afin de vérifier si je suis toujours poursuivie.

Pour m'apercevoir, à chaque fois et avec une grande déception, que oui.

Je traverse ainsi cette lugubre forêt, écartant au passage avec ma main libre les branches qui se trouvent sur mon chemin. La respiration haletante, je peine davantage, à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, à reprendre mon souffle, et ai l'impression que je pourrais tomber dans les pommes à n'importe quel moment.

Mais je dois continuer. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne dois pas m'arrêter de courir.

De faibles échos de voix, auxquels se mêlent des hurlements de Grahyena, parviennent à mes oreilles. Mon sang se fige dans mes veines et, ne pouvant me résoudre à perdre du temps en tournant une nouvelle fois la tête, j'accélère le rythme.

Mes muscles, douloureux, se contractent sous l'effort et, un instant, j'oublie tout ce qui m'entoure pour ne penser qu'à ma course, ne me concentrer que sur ma respiration. J'inspire et expire difficilement, tandis que ma main se comprime, par réflexe, sur le paquet qu'elle enserre.

Plus je m'avance dans la forêt, plus le chemin devient impraticable et, bientôt, je ne peux plus avancer. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, à la recherche d'un autre passage, et constate que je suis forcée de faire demi-tour.

Sans prendre réellement le temps de réfléchir, j'attrape une Pokéball à ma ceinture et la lance devant moi.

— Massko, utilise Lame-Feuille pour dégager un passage ! ordonné-je en me retournant légèrement pour observer dans mon dos.

Le Pokémon s'exécute et, tandis qu'il continue d'avancer rapidement en nous débarrassant des branches encombrantes, je m'engage à sa suite. Finalement, notre chemin nous ramène sur un petit sentier de terre praticable et je le fais rentrer dans sa Pokéball en le remerciant, pour m'élancer de nouveau dans une course effrénée.

Mon cœur se remet à tambouriner au rythme de mes pas précipités, et bientôt je n'entends plus qu'eux qui résonnent à mes tympans. Mon précieux paquet plaqué contre ma poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde, je considère un instant la situation.

 _Quelle idiote, ça m'apprendra à foncer tête baissée._

Après quelques minutes interminables, je me permets enfin une courte pause et m'adosse contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Je n'entends plus de bruit, sans doute ai-je réussi à les semer. Ou, tout du moins, à prendre de l'avance...

Malgré moi, je sens mes jambes trembler, tellement qu'elles menacent de me laisser m'écrouler à chaque seconde qui passe. C'est un supplice. Mon corps ne pourra bientôt plus me porter, si je continue ainsi.

Mon sang pulse à mes oreilles et, alors que cette pause aurait dû me soulager, je me rends compte qu'elle me pénalise plus qu'autre chose. Je perds pieds, incapable de retrouver le contrôle de mon corps qui se laisse, malgré moi, glisser le long de l'arbre contre lequel je suis.

Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je cours, déjà.

Mes yeux se ferment lentement, sans que je ne parvienne à lutter, et je n'entends plus rien. Le néant. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, douloureusement, j'ai l'impression que plus jamais je ne reprendrai le contrôle de mes membres.

Pourtant, un bruissement de feuilles m'y oblige et mes paupières se rouvrent brusquement. Mon cœur prend une course effrénée dans ma poitrine, prêt à en sortir, tandis que je reste paralysée, mes jambes ne répondant plus de rien pour me relever.

Je prends une large inspiration – comme si ça allait changer les choses – et, alors que je m'apprête à me faire attraper, je réalise que c'est un petit Saquedeneu qui me fait face. Il me regarde un instant, l'air incrédule, en penchant la tête.

 _Ou plutôt le corps..._

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, ne pouvant finalement retenir l'esquisse d'un faible sourire en le voyant trottiner pour s'approcher de moi.

Soudain, j'ai l'illumination. Si je ne peux plus courir, rien ne m'empêche de me cacher.

— Saquedeneu, tu veux bien m'aider ? demandé-je, la respiration encore légèrement haletante.

— Saqueuuuu ? répond-il, enthousiaste.

— Pourrais-tu... m'aider à monter tout en haut d'un arbre, avec ton attaque Fouet Lianes ?

Le Pokémon me considère un instant et lève les yeux en direction de l'arbre contre lequel je suis assise. Je l'imite, et me rends compte, d'une rapide œillade, qu'il s'agit du plus haut de tous ceux qui m'entourent.

— Saqueuu !

Devinant qu'il s'agit d'une approbation, je prends appui sur le tronc pour me relever et l'entoure ensuite de mes mains, faisant attention à ne pas lâcher mon paquet. Je fais signe au Saquedeneu que je suis prête, et deux lianes sortent de la boule de nœuds bleue qui lui sert de corps, pour venir s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

Je déglutis en fermant une courte seconde les yeux, et laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise en sentant mes pieds se décoller du sol. Cependant, l'euphorie qui me gagne s'évanouit aussitôt que j'entends, au loin, un bruit. Mes iris bleus fixent l'horizon, et je réalise que les feuilles bougent.

 _Oh non. Pas déjà._

Saquedeneu me pose délicatement sur une des branches les plus hautes et solides, et je me raccroche rapidement, de toutes mes forces, au tronc, qui est désormais mon seul soutien, si je veux rester en vie.

Je mime un merci silencieux au Pokémon, qui s'engouffre de nouveau dans les buissons. Mon cœur s'excite contre le bois, faisant trembler tout mon corps, et ce que je regrette – et espère à la fois – arrive : une meute de Grahyena traverse en courant le sentier de terre battue, juste en bas, avant de s'enfoncer davantage dans la forêt.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit le seuil de mes lèvres entrouvertes en constatant que, à cette hauteur, ils n'ont pas été capables de sentir ma présence. Et sans doute étaient-ils trop concentrés dans leur course.

Je reste un instant silencieuse, profitant de ce court moment de répit pour reprendre mes esprits et me calmer. Si les Grahyena sont passés, leurs horribles dresseurs ne vont pas tarder à en faire de même.

Alors que ma respiration commence enfin à se calmer, je prends finalement le temps d'analyser le paquet de tous mes ennuis. Une grande enveloppe, sur laquelle le « M » de la Team Magma est inscrit, accaparant toute la place, mais laissant tout de même visible un petit « Pour Max ».

Je m'apprête à l'ouvrir lorsqu'un bruit attire de nouveau mon attention, dans la direction par laquelle sont arrivés les Pokémons, quelques instants plus tôt. Comme par réflexe, je plaque une main sur ma bouche, comme si le moindre son pouvait m'échapper malgré moi.

En seulement quelques secondes, j'aperçois du monde, en bas. Tous habillés de leurs fidèles vêtements noirs et rouges, ils traversent l'allée, le regard rivé sur l'horizon face à eux.

 _Ne levez pas la tête, pitié._

Je reconnais immédiatement l'admin Keylian, à qui j'ai été confrontée il y a peu de temps, accompagné de plusieurs sbires.

De nouveau, une vague brutale d'angoisse me heurte de plein fouet : ils me cherchent.

— Je crois que nous l'avons perdue, chef, commence un sbire d'une voix désolée, en se tournant vers Keylian.

— Non, c'est impossible. Elle doit continuer de courir au travers de la forêt, indique l'admin, sûr de lui. Les Grahyena vont la retrouver, avec leur flair. Elle ne peut pas leur échapper !

La voix de cette homme me glace le sang, me fait frissonner. La première fois que j'ai été confrontée à lui, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été intimidée, malgré la prestance que cet être détestable dégage. Pourtant, à cet instant, mon cœur se comprime douloureusement dans ma poitrine, au son rauque de ses mots.

 _Imbécile, ressaisis-toi._

Je les regarde s'éloigner et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsqu'ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision. Je me laisse aller une courte seconde à mon soulagement, et là s'impose à moi un problème auquel je n'ai pas le moins du monde réfléchi : comment je redescends, moi ?

Ma vue se trouble face au vide et je considère en déglutissant la hauteur qui me sépare du sol. C'est impossible, je ne peux pas descendre seule. Mes mains commencent à devenir moites, tandis que je regarde partout autour de moi, à la recherche d'une solution.

Mais rien.

Il n'y a rien.

Ma respiration, qui a peiné à retrouver son calme, recommence à s'accélérer et bientôt j'inspire et expire trop irrégulièrement. Je n'ai jamais spécialement eu le vertige, mais il faut bien avouer que j'ai vécu des situations bien plus agréables et rassurantes...

Alors que je commence à paniquer, je n'entends pas que les buissons remuent, et c'est un cri qui me ramène à moi :

— Saquedeneuuu !

Instantanément, mon corps se décrispe et j'observe le Pokémon planté en bas de l'arbre, qui me regarde en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. Sans que je n'ai rien besoin de le demander, il sort de nouveau ses lianes pour venir les enrouler autour de ma taille et me faire descendre.

Dès que mes pieds touchent la terre ferme, je manque de m'écrouler de soulagement, et un rire nerveux traverse mes lèvres.

J'ai bien cru que j'allai rester coincée là-haut.

Cet état second ne dure toutefois qu'un temps, et je reprends rapidement mes esprits.

— Je dois me dépêcher, merci beaucoup Saquedeneu, indiqué-je à l'attention de la petite boule de nœuds qui affiche un large sourire naïf et innocent.

Je jette un bref regard à la direction qu'a empruntée la Team Magma, avant de m'élancer à l'opposée, du côté par lequel je suis arrivée. S'ils ne me trouvent pas, sans doute vont-ils rebrousser chemin.

Alors je ne dois pas rester ici, et regagner Mérouville.


	2. Chapitre 2

Mes pas sont lents, lourds, douloureux. Cette maudite pause m'a fait perdre mon rythme, et maintenant je peine à rebrousser chemin sans avoir l'impression que je vais m'écrouler au milieu du chemin.

La végétation est dense, et j'ose espérer qu'elle suffira à cacher ma présence, maintenant que j'ai semé mes traqueurs. Pourtant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Au loin, mes yeux me permettent de me rendre compte que j'approche de la lisière de la forêt. Alors que mes lèvres s'apprêtent à s'étirer en un sourire devant cette découverte, je suis forcée de faire face à la vérité lorsque des cris atteignent mes tympans :

— Elle est là ! tonne une voix sur ma droite.

— Il faut l'empêcher de sortir !

Mon visage se décompose lorsque je réalise que des sbires sont plantés à seulement quelques mètres de moi.

 _Ils surveillaient que je ne sorte pas de la forêt..._

Je laisse malgré moi échapper un juron en me rendant compte de ma stupidité. Ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit, pourtant tout me semble si évident... Les documents que je leur ai volés sont donc si précieux, pour mobiliser tant de monde à ma poursuite ?

Essayant, dans un premier lieu, de m'arrêter par des menaces verbales, ils s'élancent tous à ma suite en réalisant que leurs espoirs sont vains.

Mon rythme de course se stabilise, tandis que j'essaie d'ignorer les faiblesses de mon corps. D'ignorer qu'il peut me laisser tomber à tout instant. Toutefois, je suis épuisée et cela se ressent dans mes pas.

Lents, lourds, douloureux.

Dans un dernier espoir, je lance les deux Pokéball qui décorent ma ceinture et Massko et Nosferalto font rapidement leur apparition. Je jette un regard derrière moi, pour constater avec effroi qu'ils me rattrapent.

— Massko, lance Balle Graine, et toi Nosferalto, Brouillard ! ordonné-je aux deux Pokémon, qui restent incrédules face à la situation.

Ils s'exécutent tout de même sans demander leur reste, et bientôt une pluie de graines et un épais brouillard stoppent nos ennemis. J'en profite pour prendre de l'avance et m'élance une nouvelle fois, à toute allure, en direction de la sortie.

— Petite garce ! hurle une voix aigüe dans mon dos.

— Keylian, vous voilà ! La voleuse s'enfuit ! s'élève une nouvelle voix, plus masculine.

Mon cœur rate un battement en entendant ce prénom et, alors que je risque une œillade derrière moi, j'aperçois l'admin arriver en courant de par la même direction que moi.

 _Merde !_

— Nosfééé ! s'écrit mon Pokémon chauve-souris, me sortant de mes songes.

Je me ressaisis rapidement et, sans que je n'ai besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, Massko et Nosféralto rejoignent mes côtés.

— Mais rattrapez-la, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? grogne la voix de Keylian à l'attention de ses sbires.

Ignorant sa réflexion, je sors du bois et aperçois, au loin, une ville. Ce paysage familier qui s'offre à moi me rassure un court instant, et je rejoins la route bétonnée pour m'élancer vers Mérouville.

Mais, derrière moi, leurs voix ne me parviennent plus. Ma tête est lourde. Mon champ de vision se réduit progressivement, au gré de mes yeux qui se ferment. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Le trou noir.

J'ouvre lentement les paupières, encore légèrement amorphe, et les referme aussitôt qu'une vive lumière s'écrase contre mes pupilles.

 _Où je suis ?_

Mes doigts caressent doucement le drap qui m'entoure. Un lit...

À cette pensée, mon corps se raidit et je me relève d'un bond, les souvenirs de ma fuite refaisant surface dans ma mémoire. Mais ma tête est lourde et mon esprit trop embué pour que je réfléchisse calmement à la situation.

J'observe ce qu'il y a autour de moi, pour constater que je suis dans une chambre. Naturellement, mon regard se pose sur un homme, à l'autre bout de la pièce, assis à un petit bureau. Je fronce un instant les sourcils, tandis qu'il semble avoir oublié ma présence, trop concentré pour m'avoir entendue me redresser brusquement.

— Excuse-moi..., l'interpellé-je.

Il sursaute au son de ma voix et fait volte-face, se souvenant soudain qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette pièce.

— Oh, tu es enfin réveillée, déclare-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

Je reste bouche bée, alors qu'il se lève pour s'approcher de moi et plante ses iris marron dans les miens.

— Je suis où..., demandé-je, encore comateuse, en me frottant les yeux.

— Au centre Pokémon de Mérouville. Comment tu te sens ?

 _Mérouville..._

Tout redevient doucement clair, dans ma tête. Ma course, la Team Magma, la forêt, et la ville que je pouvais apercevoir au loin avant de... perdre connaissance. La traversée du Site Météore me semble bien lointaine, maintenant.

— Mon paquet ?! m'écrié-je soudain, ayant entièrement recouvré la mémoire.

— Ne t'en fais pas, il est sur le bureau, répond-il en désignant d'un signe du doigt ledit bureau.

J'enlève le drap qui me recouvre et sors du lit en posant un pied à terre, puis le deuxième. Seulement, à l'instant où je me redresse, pour me mettre debout, mes jambes refusent de me porter et je m'écroule au sol.

Je rumine, malgré moi, face à la stupidité de la scène, et le garçon à mes côtés accourt, légèrement abasourdi, pour m'aider à me relever et m'asseoir sur le lit.

 _Quelle idiote._

Comprenant mes intentions, il traverse les quelques mètres qui le sépare du bureau et attrape le paquet, avant de me le tendre. Je m'en saisis vivement et le serre contre moi, comme pour me rassurer.

Mes efforts n'ont pas été vains.

— Merci, déclaré-je en fixant le logo de la Team Magma sur l'enveloppe.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier.

Je le regarde, perplexe, et attends qu'il continue. Il réfrène un léger rire devant mon expression, mais s'exécute :

— Je me dirigeais vers le Site Météore et je vous ai aperçus, tes Pokémon et toi. Ton Massko te portait dans ses pattes et ton Nosféralto tenait fermement ton paquet afin que tu ne le perdes pas, explique-t-il. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais inconsciente, je les ai guidés jusqu'au centre Pokémon et l'infirmière Joëlle s'est occupée de toi.

Mon regard se perd dans le vide tandis que je bois ses paroles. S'il dit la vérité, je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il me serait arrivé si je n'avais pas fait sortir mes deux Pokémons, en quittant la forêt.

 _Je ne me serais pas réveillée dans un lit, ça c'est sûr._

— Que sont devenus les personnes qui me coursaient ?

— Ils n'ont pas osé entrer dans la ville, je pense..., indique-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs. C'était la Team Magma, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me contente d'approuver d'un bref signe de tête et, face à mon silence, il me fixe intensément. À tel point que j'en serais presque gênée.

— Au fait, je m'appelle Loys.

— Je m'appelle Maylin..., renchéris-je en m'adossant au mur contre lequel le lit est plaqué.

— Sans indiscrétion... je peux te demander ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'enquiert-il.

Je vois à ses lèvres tremblotantes que prononcer ces mots n'a pas été chose facile, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être, d'une certaine manière, attendrie devant son innocence.

 _Parler de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, hein..._

En réalité, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Pourtant, la situation commence à me peser, tel un poids mort dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire. Elle me hante. Et peut-être qu'en parler ne pourra pas me faire de mal...

— C'est un peu long, avoué-je en caressant nerveusement mes cheveux châtains, enroulant les mèches de mon carré autour de mon doigt.

— J'ai tout mon temps !

— D'accord, souris-je. Alors, tu... ne me prends pas pour une folle ! Je suis certaine que tout ceci a un sens...

Il me regarde, arque un sourcil interrogateur, et approuve d'un léger signe de tête, me poussant à continuer sur ma lancée.

— En réalité... depuis quelque temps, je fais des rêves étranges. Des cauchemars, toujours les mêmes cauchemars. Au fil des nuits, ils deviennent de plus en plus clairs, pourtant je ne distingue rien, expliqué-je. Des ombres humaines, des lumières, des Pokémons géants...

Ma voix se bloque un instant et je me touche nerveusement les mains.

— Je... comme si on me poignardait dans mon sommeil, je ressens une telle douleur à mon réveil, c'est indescriptible. Pourtant, dans les cauchemars, il ne m'arrive rien. Je marche, dans une grotte... Je ne sais toujours pas qui sont ces Pokémons, que je vois, mais je sais maintenant que les humains qui peuplent cette vision sont la Team Magma et la Team Aqua.

La bouche de Loys s'entrouvre et je décèle une certaine compassion qui voile ses iris sombres. Il ne sait pas quoi dire.

— J'étais totalement perturbée et dépassée par la situation, alors je me suis infiltrée dans la base de la Team Magma pour voler des documents...

— Le paquet ?

J'approuve d'un hochement significatif de la tête et fixe ledit paquet.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il contient ? interroge-t-il en joignant ses mains dans sa nuque, prenant soudainement un air détaché.

— Euh, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir, encore. J'ai dû courir pour échapper aux Grahyena, et tu connais la suite...

Il ne répond pas et ses pupilles se posent naturellement sur l'enveloppe que je tiens dans les mains. Je brûle d'impatience, il faut que je l'ouvre.


	3. Chapitre 3

Mes doigts déchirent l'enveloppe comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ça, et je découvre qu'il ne s'agit en réalité que d'un tas de documents. Je parcours d'un bref regard les feuilles une à une, perplexe.

Des plans, des croquis. Rien de bien concret.

— Je ne comprends pas..., soufflé-je en posant les documents sur mes cuisses.

— Ce ne sont peut-être simplement que des informations sans importance...

— Non, j'ai du mal à y croire. Le paquet était à l'attention de Max, qui est leur leader. Et ils semblaient bien déterminés à me le reprendre... Il doit contenir des informations cruciales dont nous ne décryptons pas le sens.

Loys, toujours assis à mes côtés, attrape une feuille et l'examine. Je ne peux réfréner un léger rire devant l'expression trop sérieuse qu'il arbore, alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne pipe pas mot au contenu.

Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Je pousse un soupir et parcours de nouveau du regard chaque élément du dossier que constituent ces feuilles, et mon attention se porte sur les croquis de Pokémon.

Tout à coup, ma respiration se bloque. Mes yeux s'écarquillent face au Pokémon dessiné et, alors que je ne parviens pas à mettre le moindre nom sur cette image, une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu me transperce.

Je le reconnais, c'est celui que je vois dans mes cauchemars.

— Loys ! Celui-ci, je le connais ! Il est l'une des immenses silhouettes que j'aperçois dans mes cauchemars, m'exclamé-je, le faisant détourner le regard des documents qu'il avait attrapés et dans lesquels il était plongé.

Il attrape la feuille que je lui tends pour l'examiner et je vois ses sourcils se froncer.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu..., souffle-t-il en détaillant le croquis de longues secondes, avant de me le rendre.

Mes pupilles inspectent à leur tour ledit croquis, tandis que j'essaie de m'en imprégner. Ces griffes acérées, ces dents tranchantes à souhait et ce regard destructeur me font froid dans le dos. D'une certaine manière, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à ce Pokémon.

— Celebi..., lâche Loys, me sortant de mes songes.

Je me penche sur l'objet de son attention, dans ses mains, pour constater que le Pokémon légendaire voyageur du temps semble également attirer la Team Magma, et est dessiné sur l'une des feuilles. Ne parvenant pas à faire le tri dans mes pensées, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, à plat-dos, et fixe le plafond.

— Je suis stupide, ces documents ne me seront d'aucune utilité. Je me suis mise en danger pour de simples dessins...

— Non, regarde ! s'exclame Loys en réalisant qu'il y a un verso, derrière le croquis de Celebi.

Je me redresse instinctivement et m'exécute, pour découvrir qu'un petit mot est en effet inscrit au dos :

« _Max,_

 _Nous avons découvert quelles ont été les agissements de Celebi au cours des derniers jours. Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour nous en charger. Je vous ferai un rapport aussitôt que possible._

 _Le plan continuera comme prévu et aboutira à Atalanopolis. Courtey se chargera du plus gros, tandis que j'inspecterai le travail de chacun dans les différentes bases._

 _Keylian._ »

 _Quelle écriture de cochon._

Décryptant finalement les mots de l'admin, je reste statufiée devant une telle découverte.

— Atalanopolis..., répété-je, inconsciemment. Je dois m'y rendre.

— Hein ? C'est loin, tu sais, tente-t-il de me raisonner.

— Peu importe, mes réponses se trouvent là-bas. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Je me lève sans attendre qu'il réponde et ignore un instant la douleur qui me traverse les mollets, tentant au mieux de réfréner une grimace.

 _Super, des courbatures. Manquait plus que ça._

 _Comment je peux déjà avoir des courbatures ?_

— Excuse-moi, mais... depuis combien je suis ici ? m'enquiers-je, tout de même anxieuse à l'idée d'entendre la réponse.

— Presque une journée..., répond-il en levant les yeux au plafond, pour réfléchir. Depuis hier après-midi.

Ma bouche s'entrouvre machinalement lorsque je réalise que j'ai dormi aussi longtemps. À cause d'un simple effort physique.

 _Corps inutile._

Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, et sûrement pas à moisir dans une chambre du centre Pokémon.

— Merci de t'être occupé de moi, alors..., fais-je, soudain gênée, en réalisant qu'il est resté à mes côtés tout ce temps. J'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront !

J'attrape mes deux Poké Balls qui jonchent la petite table présente dans la pièce et lance Massko, espérant qu'il puisse m'aider à marcher, le temps que je reprenne l'usage complet de mes jambes. Mes affaires rassemblées, je m'avance vers la porte, les documents volés dans les bras.

— Attends ! s'exclame Loys, dubitatif de me voir partir comme une voleuse de la sorte.

Je me retourne et lui lance un regard interrogatif, une main sur la poignée.

— Euh, je..., bafouille-t-il. Je t'accompagne ! Tu peux à peine marcher, je ne peux pas laisser une demoiselle seule dans cette situation.

Un rire nerveux franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois que les mots ont dépassé ses pensées et qu'il a parlé sans réellement réfléchir.

Je le considère un instant pour méditer sur sa proposition – qui, j'ai l'impression, n'en est pas réellement une. De la compagnie ne serait sans doute pas de refus, mais au final, nous ne nous connaissons pas.

— Tu n'as pas d'obligations ? questionné-je en réalisant que se rendre à Atalanopolis allait demander du temps.

— Et bien... pas vraiment. En réalité, je dessine. Je parcours Hoenn pour découvrir de nouveaux paysages et de nouveaux Pokémon, explique-t-il en désignant d'un signe du doigt le bureau où il était assis, à mon réveil.

Je porte mon attention sur le meuble et me rends compte que des croquis occupent, en effet, la majeure partie de la surface. Curieuse, je m'approche lentement et éparpille les quelques dessins pour mieux les voir.

C'est magnifique.

Des paysages, urbains ou ruraux, ainsi que différents Pokémon, ensembles ou non, sont représentés, et, parmi eux, je reconnais mon Massko.

— Je l'ai fait avant de le faire rentrer dans sa Poké Ball, pendant que tu dormais, indique-t-il en s'approchant.

— C'est splendide, m'émerveillé-je. Tu as du talent...

Il esquisse un large sourire à mon intention, sans doute en guise de « merci », et se plante prestement face à moi. J'arque un sourcil interrogateur devant son engouement soudain, et il éclate de rire.

— Je ne sais pas si Atalanopolis va t'attendre, à ce rythme ! s'exclame-t-il.

Je gonfle les joues, boudeuse, et fais volte-face pour pénétrer dans le couloir du centre Pokémon. Je n'ai ni approuvé ni refusé sa compagnie, et pourtant celle-ci me semble déjà comme une évidence, tandis qu'il s'engage à la suite de Massko après avoir rassemblé toutes ses affaires.

Je remercie l'infirmière Joëlle de s'être occupée de moi, et nous sortons du bâtiment, pour enfin respirer l'air de Mérouville.

 _Qui, en soit, n'a rien de différent d'un autre._

— Passer par le Tunnel Mérazon nous fera gagner du temps, indique mon acolyte en posant ses mains sur sa nuque, pour prendre un air décontracté.

J'approuve silencieusement et nous nous dirigeons vers l'Est de la ville pour rejoindre le Tunnel.

C'est bizarre, quand même, de voyager comme ça avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas le moins du monde...

— Dis, Loys, tu viens d'où ? interrogé-je pour détendre l'atmosphère silencieuse, mais également pour en apprendre davantage.

— De Myokara, indique-t-il dans un large sourire presque béat.

Alors qu'il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très sérieux, tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en réalité une personne très détendue. Et j'ai la sensation que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises...

— Je vois. Tu as dû voir de beaux paysages à dessiner, alors, non ?

— Exact, mais c'est vite étouffant, en réalité, confesse-t-il. Au début je me sentais libre, sur cette île, puis j'ai rapidement commencé à me sentir à l'étroit, prisonnier par cette vaste étendue d'eau.

Il fixe un instant le ciel, rêveur, tandis que je reste bouche bée, songeant à ses paroles. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon, je ne m'étais jamais sentie libre de vivre sur le continent.

— Et toi ? questionne-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

— Je suis originaire d'Autéquia. Mais je passais énormément de temps en vacances à Poivressel, dans ma famille, quand j'étais plus jeune.

— Deux villes bien différentes, en somme, fait-il remarquer.

J'approuve d'un large sourire et nous nous engouffrons sur la Route 116 en continuant à parler, de tout et de rien, nous racontant nos vies.

Le paysage qui s'offre à nous est splendide, et je me sens soudain apaisée en observant les différents Pokémon qui contribuent à cette vision. Des Zigzaton courent partout, jouent entre eux, parfois en prenant un malin plaisir à courser des Skitty. Des Nirondelle passent devant nous, tandis que d'autres restent tranquillement sur les branches des arbres qui bordent le chemin.

L'ambiance est très détendue, et je dois également admettre que marcher me fait un bien fou, malgré mes courbatures. Je sens mes muscles endoloris se décontracter lentement, et Massko ne m'est bientôt plus nécessaire pour marcher. Il se contente ainsi d'avancer à nos côtés, et je devine à son expression ébahie qu'il est tout aussi émerveillé que moi par la sérénité des lieux.

Cependant, cette délicate sensation d'apaisement ne dure qu'un temps.

C'est un bruit sourd qui nous sort de notre contemplation, nous faisant au passage sursauter. Les Zigzaton s'échappent en courant, apeurés, rapidement imités par les Skitty, tandis que les Nirondelle s'envolent pour s'empresser de quitter les lieux.

Nous nous sondons, avec Loys, comme à la recherche de réponses dans le regard de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'impose à nous.

Plus loin, un homme s'approche dangereusement. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsque je constate, avec effroi, qu'il porte le bonnet des membres de la Team Aqua. Son tee-shirt rayé vient d'ailleurs confirmer mes craintes quant à son identité, et c'est sans réellement réfléchir que je m'élance en sa direction.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille s'interpose pour lui faire face en lançant un Poussifeu, me laissant devant cette silhouette familière.


	4. Chapitre 4

Je décrypte la silhouette élancée qui me tourne le dos. J'ai beau ne pas les avoir vus depuis quelque temps, déjà, je reconnaîtrais ces cheveux blonds entre mille.

— Siana ! m'écrié-je, attirant l'attention de l'intéressée, qui se retourne brusquement.

— Maylin ? s'étonne-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, peinant à cacher mon abasourdissement, je suis coupée par le sbire de la Team Aqua qui, visiblement, ne semble pas apprécier ne plus être le centre de l'attention.

— Poussez-vous, les gosses, vous gênez... Medhyena, Ecrapince, en avant ! s'écrit-il en lançant deux Pokéballs.

Le Pokémon chien et le Pokémon crabe apparaissent devant nous et prennent place, dans un air de défi.

Je plisse un instant le front, perplexe quant à son engouement, et surtout dubitative face à sa réflexion.

Les gosses ? Sérieusement ?

 _En plus, il n'a pas vraiment l'air plus âgé que nous..._

Je me ressaisis, laissant mes problèmes d'égo de côté un instant, et mes yeux scrutent les lieux, comme à la recherche d'une raison à sa présence ici. Ainsi qu'à celle de Siana.

Alors que mes pupilles inspectent l'horizon, j'aperçois de la fumée, plus loin, à proximité du Tunnel Mérazon. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour faire le lien avec le bruit sourd que nous avons entendu, quelques instants auparavant, ainsi qu'avec la présence de cet individu qui nous jauge durement.

Une explosion.

Et il ne veut pas qu'on passe.

— Qu'est-il arrivé, là-bas ? interrogé-je, espérant, d'une certaine manière, que mon détachement et mon attrait pour la scène dans son dos le déstabilisent.

Cela semble marcher, et je ne peux retenir l'esquisse d'un sourire en le voyant se retourner, hésitant, pour constater avec effroi que leurs petites magouilles ne passent pas inaperçues. Il nous fait de nouveau face, le regard sévère, et fronce les sourcils à mon attention.

— Poussiiii ! s'écrit le Pokémon de Siana devant elle, en montrant d'un signe de tête le Medhyena et le Ecrapince qui nous dévisagent toujours.

— Vous commencez à me pomper l'air, souffle le sbire d'un air soudain moins hautain. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous partis comme tous les Pokémon, tout à l'heure ?

J'hausse les sourcils de surprise devant son relâchement, et je sens que, dans mon dos, Loys commence à perdre patience, tant je l'entends taper du pied.

 _Le petit Loys serait donc impatient. Dur à croire, pour un artiste._

 _Je note._

— Maylin, tu te joins à moi ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas combattu ensemble..., m'annonce Siana d'un ton joueur.

Un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres face à ce sous-entendu, et je m'avance à ses côtés, imitée par Massko. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, il est vrai que ça commence à faire un bon moment que nous n'avons pas combattu de la sorte.

— Avec plaisir, annoncé-je à l'attention de mon amie. Tu es prêt, Massko ?

L'intéressé me répond par un signe affirmatif de la tête, tandis que le Poussifeu de Siana s'avance à ses côtés.

— Medhyena, lance Vive-attaque sur Massko, et toi Ecrapince, Bulles d'O sur Poussifeu ! s'écrit notre adversaire avant même que nous n'ayons le temps de réagir.

Un râle de mécontentement sort, inconsciemment, de ma gorge face à l'empressement dont cet homme fait preuve, ne nous laissant pas le temps de comprendre, et, à l'unisson, nous ordonnons à nos Pokémon d'éviter l'attaque.

— Massko, attaque Lame-Feuille sur Ecrapince !

Le Pokémon plante s'exécute et les feuilles sous ses bras s'illuminent, pour venir durement trancher l'air devant le crabe, qui n'a pas le temps de réagir et se retrouve propulsé plus loin.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Siana, pour constater qu'elle ne semble pas spécialement en grande difficulté.

— Esquive, Poussifeu ! s'écrit mon amie en voyant Medhyena s'élancer sur son Pokémon pour essayer de le mordre. Et maintenant, attaque Picpic !

Le petit poussin orangé la regarde brièvement avant de se jeter sur Medhyena, qui n'a pas le temps de le voir venir et se prend l'attaque de plein fouet. Le sbire laisse échapper un claquement de langue en réalisant qu'il n'a absolument pas l'avantage dans ce combat, et nous toise toutes les deux.

— Ecrapince, lance une nouvelle fois « Bulle d'O » sur Poussifeu ! lâche-t-il d'une voix agacée.

— Massko, contre le avec « Balle Graine » ! m'écrié-je.

Mon Pokémon prend appui sur ses pattes au son de ma voix pour s'approcher rapidement. Une pluie de graines sort de sa bouche pour venir transpercer une par une les bulles, jusqu'à arriver en rafale sur le Pokémon crabe, qui tombe K.O sur le coup.

— Petite..., marmonne le sbire en le faisant rentrer sa Pokéball. Medhyena, utilise « Jet de sable », ordonne-t-il.

Le chiot se retourne en direction de son dresseur et commence à gratter prestement la terre pour l'envoyer sur Massko et Poussifeu qui ne voient rapidement plus rien. Un nuage de poussière s'élève, et même avec Siana nous peinons à distinguer le terrain improvisé.

— Medhyena, morsure !

Massko, qui se cache les yeux avec les feuilles de ses bras, ne le voit pas arriver et laisse échapper un léger cri de douleur en sentant la mâchoire du Pokémon se resserrer sur lui. Le Pokémon plante étend brutalement son bras pour se dégager de l'étreinte du chiot, qui vole jusqu'à Poussifeu, laissant presque penser qu'il avait prévu le coup.

— Poussifeu, flammèche ! ordonne Siana dès que nos yeux recommencent à nous laisser la possibilité de nous rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe.

Medhyena, légèrement sonné par sa chute, n'a pas le temps de voir les petites flammes arriver et se prend l'attaque de plein fouet. Dans un faible couinement, le Pokémon tombe au sol, K.O à son tour.

La poussière retombe finalement au sol, pour laisser à notre adversaire le plaisir de découvrir son Pokémon hors d'état de combattre. Il a d'abord un mouvement de recul, face à la scène, mais se décide tout de même à le faire rentrer dans sa Pokéball.

— Bien, vous vous débrouillez, il faut le reconnaître, lâche-t-il d'une voix étonnement méprisante, pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre. Dans ce cas, je peux au moins vous donner un conseil.

Je plisse le front, incrédule quant à sa soudaine assurance et, alors que je m'apprête à répondre, c'est Loys qui me devance.

 _J'avais oublié sa présence_.

— Tu nous racontes quoi, là ? T'as perdu, c'est tout, laisse nous passer, on va pas camper là.

Le visage de notre adversaire se décompose à ces mots, et je dois réfréner l'éclat de rire qui menace de m'échapper, devant l'air ahuri qu'il arbore. Je me retourne pour observer Loys, et constate qu'il a gardé ses mains jointes dans sa nuque.

 _N'est-il pas un peu trop décontracté ?_

De nouveau, le sbire face à nous a un mouvement de recul, puis termine par faire quelques pas en arrière.

— Ne- ne vous approchez pas du Tunnel Mérazon, c'est tout, indique-t-il d'une voix tremblotante, avant de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant.

J'arque un sourcil perplexe devant son courage, et nous nous lançons une œillade incrédule, avec Siana.

— Il est bête ? Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de m'en approcher, maintenant, indiqué-je en haussant les sourcils.

Siana laisse échapper un léger rire en approuvant, et nous regardons tous les trois la silhouette de cet homme disparaître au loin pour se rapprocher de la fumée, toujours visible.

— Que fais-tu ici ? demandé-je à mon amie en me tournant vers elle, tandis que Loys rejoint nos côtés.

— Je viens souvent m'entraîner ici, les après-midis, explique-t-elle. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question...

Je la considère un instant. Elle n'a pas changé, en réalité, pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis des années.

 _Peut-être parce que c'est le cas, en fait._

Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombent toujours en cascade sur les épaules, tandis que son regard coloré me transperce, aussi durement que si elle sondait mon âme, à la recherche de la vérité.

Nous habitions toutes les deux à Autéquia et nous étions toujours fourrées ensemble, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Mais Siana a quitté le village volcanique pour venir s'installer à Mérouville, il y a quelques années, et intégrer l'école des dresseurs. Je l'avais très peu revue, depuis, elle venait simplement rendre visiter à ses parents de temps à autres.

— C'est compliqué, avoué-je, partagée à l'idée de raconter mon histoire une deuxième fois en si peu de temps.

Pourtant, Siana n'est pas n'importe qui, et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Sans doute saura-t-elle trouver les mots justes, ou simplement m'éclairer sur la situation.

— Pas de ça avec moi, Maylin. Je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire, déclare-t-elle, accompagnant son large sourire d'un clin d'œil. Mais avant, tu me présentes à ce beau jeune homme ?

Je vois les pommettes de l'intéressé prendre une couleur rouge vif, et je ne peux retenir mon amusement face à la scène.

— Bien sûr ! Siana, je te présente Loys. C'est un artiste, ajouté-je avec un clin d'œil sous-entendu. Loys, Siana, une amie d'enfance.

— C'est ton copain ? glisse-t-elle discrètement à mon oreille, nourrissant l'incompréhension du regard de l'intéressé.

— Tais-toi, râlé-je entre mes dents. On s'est rencontrés il y a quelques heures seulement.

Elle rigole devant ma réaction de gêne et je laisse échapper un soupir. Le mélange risque d'être explosif.


End file.
